Mikasa, My Love
by bobafett177
Summary: (I think this is my best work so far.) Eren and Mikasa have the week off. During which Mikasa asks Eren about what he meant about always being together. He tells her his secret about his love for her. Please Review! (Contains ErenXMikasa Smut.)


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin or Attack On Titan. I made this one to make up for the short one I made last time. Please Please PLEASE Favorite and of course Reviews are more then welcome! Also let me know if you want more Eren and Mikasa smut. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_A whole week? Is that really necessary?_ Eren thought to himself while he sat on a bench in the castle courtyard. It was two days after he was rescued from the Titan-shifting traitors Reiner and Bertholdt, and Levi had just spoke with him.

"Eren, This whole ordeal has been way too much for you to handle. So I'm ordering you to take a week off from work." He said it with his normal pissed off expression but it was obvious he was only looking out for Eren.

"What? No I can still work! I'll be fine Sir." Eren said trying to convince his superior. "No Jaeger. You've been through enough. You can get back to killing titan's next week but for now just relax. That's an order!" Levi said the last part strictly. "But…" Eren began to try to decline but knowing that he won't win he just replied hesitantly "Yes Cap."

So now he was just sitting under this tree on this bench thinking about his brush with death with Mikasa. In that moment he vowed to her that they would always be together. He knew he must have confused her a little bit on what he meant. To a degree, he didn't quite understand himself.

He thought about Mikasa for a minute. That little girl he saved from those human traffickers all those long years ago was no longer there. She has grown into a beautiful woman and things between them have changed dramatically.

He has been thinking about her a lot lately. Ever since that tender moment with her when they were at death's door, he had started feeling something for her. It was something he didn't understand. It was a feeling of happiness, No, not happiness but something more. A feeling that made him feel warm just to think of her, a feeling that made him feel bliss whenever he heard her talk. A feeling that people might call Love.

"Hello Eren." Said a soothing voice. He looked up and saw Mikasa standing in front of him wearing a casual red dress and the scarf he gave her when they met. "Mind if I join you?" She asked in a slightly happy voice. "No, not at all. Please." He said as he scooted over on the bench allowing her to sit down.

She took the seat next to him and calmly said "Levi just gave me the week off. He told me that you and I went through a lot so we deserve a break." Eren looked surprised. _She got week off too? What's going on with the corporal? _He thought. Mikasa spoke up "It's been a while since it's been just the two of us. I missed it." She stated as she moved a little closer to him.

Eren replied softly "I have as well. With all of this Titan business It's a miracle we can even see each other from time to time." She gave a slight giggle and moved a little bit closer to him. "It's like old time's. You and I sitting together in the evening, watching the sunset and waiting for our curfew to come." She said this because she was making fun of the fact that even though they were full on soldiers, they still had to come inside by a certain time.

They sat there for a few minutes watching the sun go down. After it finally set Eren told her that they should go to dinner. "Eren, before we do, can I talk with you...privately?" Mikasa asked quietly while burying her face in her scarf. "Um..okay. Where do you want to go to talk?" She replied "My room, Please follow me."

When they got to her room she told him to go in first. After he entered the room, she did the same and locked the door. She sat on her bed and asked him to do the same. After he sat down next to her, she spoke.

"Eren, do you remember when we were going to be killed by that Titan and you saved us and told me that we'll always be together?" His face got hot and he grew nervous but he nodded steadily.

"Well I wanted to ask you.." She began to say as she put her hand on his thigh. "...What did mean by it?"

Eren felt all the blood drain from his face as he attempted to speak. "I..I…I'm...N...Not sure." He stuttered. "It was just some cocky near death talk. It's probably nothing." He tried to get up but her hand held him down.

"Eren, I know you meant something. What was it?" She repeated her question.

He summoned all of his courage and told her. "I meant I never want to leave your side! When I'm with you I feel like I'm home, I'm where I want to be! I feel joy just to hear you speak, to be near you! What I'm trying to say is….I LOVE YOU! Not in a family way but a romantic way!"

He looked up and saw her gorgeous dark eyes widen in surprise. In that moment he thought _Now I've done it! I ruined any chance I had of being with the woman of my dreams! I shouldn't have said anything but now I ruined everything!_

He tried to leave but this time she held him down harder and wouldn't let him go. She looked into his emerald eyes and said to him "I thought I was the only one of us who thought that."

Hearing those words were something he thought he would only dream about. He felt like something that was holding him down all these years had been taken off him. He now thought that he and her could do anything. He felt that he and her were destined to be together.

Knowing now that she felt the same way about him, He pushed her down so she was lying on her back. She didn't resist when he did this. When he brought his face down to hers, she reached up to grab his hair and pulled his lips to hers. When they shared that kiss it was as if everything in the world was shut off to him except her.

He swiped his tongue across her lips asking permission to enter. She parted her lips slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He continued to roughly but passionately kiss her. He became addicted to her flavor as he held the back of her head and pulled her into him to deepen the kiss they shared.

When they stopped to take a breath, Mikasa grabbed him by his shoulders and rolled him over so that he was lying on the bed. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

When she removed his strong chest and his solid abs were exposed, she began to slowly feel his muscles and trace his abs. She then stood up and took her dress off. She took her time taking off her panties, sliding them slowly down her long, smooth legs. Eren got up and gave her the hint to lie down on the bed.

He started kissing her lips, then removing her scarf and dotting kisses down her slick swan like neck. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and took it off. Then standing up to remove his pants.

The sight of her on the bed naked made Eren extremely hard. Continuing where he left off, he slowly and gently buried his face in her cleavage and lightly biting and licking her skin. He moved his head slightly and started to gently suck on her nipples. The feeling of this cause Mikasa to moan with pleasure.

Seeing that he was on the right track he brought his left up and lightly massaged her other boob. While he did this his other hand went down to her soaking wet pussy and he slid his finger in her. "Oh Eren…" She groaned. He slid two more fingers into her and slowly went in and out, teasing her.

He did this for a good while while his other hand explored the rest of her body. Her body was strong yet delicate. She trembled slightly at his touch as he traced her many curves. The strongest woman in history, was now powerless beneath him.

He took his fingers out of her and she whined quietly about not having an orgasam. But she smiled seeing Eren taking off his boxers, revealing his fully erect dick. He parted her thighs with his hand and positioned himself.

"Are you sure Mikasa?" He asked making sure she wouldn't regret this. "Yes" She squeaked. "I've never been so sure of anything. I want you. Make me yours."

He grabbed her by the hips and using them as leverage he pushed himself inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust to him. She nodded giving him the clue to continue. He started to slowly thrust himself in and out of her keeping a steady rhythm.

She moaned with pleasure each time he thrusted into her. He started to move faster as she started to move her hips in the same rhythm as him. She started to quietly scream trying to tell him how good it felt but it came out as "Oh...Eren..Yes! Oh Yes!" Hearing this drove Eren to go faster and harder. "Mika...Mikasa…You feel so..so good!"

After almost six minutes Mikasa orgasamed and shot her cum all over his thighs. When Eren felt this he reached his point of maximum pleasure and climaxed in her shooting his seed deep within her. "EREN!" She cried out in ecstasy.

He collapsed next to her. The room became filled with the sounds of moaning and heavy breathing. Their bodies were covered with sweat and each others fluids. For a long time they just lied next to each other while Eren stroked her soft raven colored hair.

Eventually Mikasa spoke up. "Eren, thank you for being with me. I love you." Eren smiled and replied "I always will Mikasa, My Love." He kissed her forehead gently and they went into bed together and fell asleep in each others arms.

.

.

.

The next day Mikasa was out exercising her horse and Eren was back on his bench thinking about last night and the many more to come. When he looked up he saw Levi. "I heard you and Mikasa last night." He told him calmly. Eren jumped up "What?! I'm sorry I didn't…" Eren yelled before Levi cut him off. "It's fine. Maybe there was a reason why I gave you two the week off at the same time. Maybe I knew you would get together like this." Before Levi went inside Eren could have sworn that he saw the corporal smile at him slightly.

* * *

**Please Review. It mean's a lot to me! The reviews keep me going! Also please give suggestions for more Eren and Mikasa smut!**


End file.
